


Sharp Words

by EntreNous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-17
Updated: 2009-02-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron finds memories of sharp words may have a deeper meaning than he realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Words

**Author's Note:**

> Six 100-word drabbles, written for the prompt "sharp" at rondracodrabble and for my dear dancetomato. ♥

I.

 

 

Initial "Battle for Hogwarts" anniversaries were grand, featuring prolific speeches and elaborate galas.

By the sixth year, attendance declined sharply. Memory of Voldemort's terror faded, and wizards seemed determined to keep recollections hazy.

Ministry guidelines required Aurors at the official observances and speeches, however, a rule Ron suspected created to make _Harry_ show.

In the last row of chairs at the ceremony, Ron crossed his arms over his chest and wondered if anyone would catch him sleeping through the nonsense.

When he saw a blond wizard slip inside to join the crowd, ducking down to avoid notice, he sat up.

 

 

II.

 

 

"You have some nerve, showing up today," Ron hissed at Malfoy at the reception.

" _I_ am paying my respects," Malfoy returned.

"Respect? I didn't know Slytherins had any."

Malfoy drew in a sharp breath. "You were not the only one to lose someone that day."

Ron snorted. "Crabbe? Some loss."

Face pale, Malfoy stepped closer.

"Ron! Malfoy! All right, then?" Harry grinned, slinging an arm around each of them. "Not here, okay?" he muttered.

The three blinked at sudden flashbulbs as reporters captured the commendable reconciliation of the Boy Who Lived and his trusted ally with their former enemy.

 

 

III.

 

 

"Bugger," Harry muttered.

Reporters started shrieking, "Mr. Potter, tell us how you came to regard Draco Malfoy as your closest chum!", "Does this mean former Death Eaters can now join the ranks of the Aurors?", and "Look sharp, Harry, turn this way!"

Malfoy shot Ron a panicked look. With a last glance for poor beleaguered Harry, Ron sighed and led their escape.

"Thought you liked that sort of thing," Ron panted out when they rounded the corner.

"Not anymore." Malfoy shuddered. "I need a drink."

With a shrug, Ron said, "Suit yourself."

Malfoy scowled. "You may as well come along."

 

 

IV.

 

 

"Mebbe we should just forget," Draco slurred over their fourth (or was it fifth?) round.

Ron stopped trying to shred his coaster. "Er. What?"

Draco gave a drunken dismissive wave. "Ev'thing's better now. Should prolly just celebrate, you know. Better." He blinked rapidly.

"No, no, no. No." Ron leaned forward. " 'portant to remember. History retreats isself. Something."

Draco screwed up his face. "Only thing I 'member that night after poor Vince, getting a sharp punch to the gut."

"Oh. Yeah." Ron drained his pint. "Was me that did that."

Draco threw his fist impressively fast for a drunk wizard.

 

 

V.

 

 

"I 'member that," Draco murmured, pressing against Ron in a nearby alleyway. "Always 'ttacking me at school. Awful, awful. Ver' violent."

Getting tossed out for creating a disturbance, not to mention Draco's quick jab to his ribs, sobered Ron up somewhat. But no matter how many times he shut his eyes and opened them, he still saw Draco Malfoy's sharp chin a hair's breath away from his.

"Well. Understandable. Terrible person, you were." The words brought their mouths closer.

"Not _now_." Draco paused, considering. "Not as much, anyway." He gave Ron a lazy smile and breathed, "Come to my flat?"

 

 

VI.

 

 

Behind closed doors, Draco seemed all sharp points: hipbones Ron nipped, elbows jabbing when they tussled, cheekbones flushed when they finally kissed, teeth that bit.

Still, he proved sinuous and pliable when Ron pinned him on his bed and pressed Draco's knees up, bending him nearly in two.

"Just -- keep on -- more," Draco gasped as Ron snapped his hips forward the last few times.

"Never would have guessed seeing you again would end here," Ron mumbled after, his eyelids growing heavy.

"Well, you were never the sharpest quill at Scrivenshaft's, were you?" Ron heard Draco mutter as he fell asleep.

 

 

***~* the end *~***


End file.
